ER STORY
by jbutton
Summary: Luka Kovac is hurt from a dangerous fall, will his friends at County General be able to help to save him in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the storyline is all mine. The E.R Show and characters are owned by creator Michael Crichton and the NBC television station. In my story Luka Kovac and John Carter are friends and Abby is friends with both of them, Sam is Luka's love interest.

Characters: John Carter, Luka Kovac, Susan Lewis, Abby Lockhart, Kerry Weaver, Samantha Taggart, Neela Rastgotra, Michael Gallant, Gregory Pratt, Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen, Lydia, Yosh, Chuny, Haleh, Malik, Robert "Rocket" Romano and Elizabeth Corday.

Episode: "The Unexpected Accident"

Show Introduction:

The gang, Carter, Susan, and Abby were waiting for Luka outside of his apartment to carpool to work because the snow was getting bad and they missed El Train because of the weather, so all decided to ride in together for their morning shift, they were waiting outside on the sidewalk next to the car because the windows fogged up inside. They saw Luka on phone standing on the stair balcony leaning on the rail then turns to door, then just stands in place listening to person on the other end talk when all of a sudden, whole structure and floor gives way and he falls down from 2 stories in the air landing on his back, his friends see all of this happen and run across street to help him.

Susan: "Oh crap!"

Carter: "Luka! Hang on, we're coming…"

Theme song plays…

Chapter One:

Luka is laying on the snow covered ground, pieces of wood all around him, all he sees is bright sunlight and the blue sky above him, he tries turning his head to the side but can't move, his friends come to him with some of their medical gear already on them like stethoscope. Luka tries to sit up but lies back down in unbelievable pain. Luka: "AAHH!" Cringing in pain

Carter: "Luka lay down, don't move." Carter is crouching above his head trying to hold his head and neck as still as possible without a neck brace, not knowing if he has broken it Carter: "Susan get my cell phone, front shirt pocket." Susan calling 911: "I need an ambulance right away, my friend is seriously hurt! I'm a doctor along with two other doctors; our hurt friend's also a doctor at County General, and he needs help immediately!" "Were at 110 West Butternut Road, please hurray!"

Luka: "Everything hurts, my left wrist hurts to move, and my right leg hurts pretty bad also my stomach feels wet and warm like liquid with a sharp pain in my lower back also my whole back is killing me OWW!" Shivering he says, "And I'm really cold."

Carter: "I think you might have fractured your wrist, and your back and neck may be dislocated and or broken also your stomach hurts because you have something through it."

Carter: "You're wet and cold from the snow, and you're probably going into shock!" "We can't move you till paramedics come with a back board," "Here Abby come hold his head straight," she moves over to where

Carter is and takes his place above Luka "Okay got him" said Abby. Carter takes off his coat, and covers up Luka to stay warm.

Carter: "Luka I'm going to check your leg…ok." "Susan come over here hold his hand, put your right arm lightly over his body to stop his reflexes of moving okay." "Susan do you have scissors or anything sharp to cut the pant leg…" Susan: Uh, No... Sorry" Carter: Ok um… Wait, I might have my pocket knife" He reaches into the back pocket of his pants and takes out the knife, then opens it. Luka sees the blade, his eyes get big and he starts to freak out. Luka: C-Car-ter, W-What a-are y-you d-doing w-with th-that!" Carter: "Luka, It's okay, I'm gonna use it to cut your pant leg" Carter: "You have any sterile gloves" Susan: "I think I might in my lab coat, Yeah I found some" she gives the gloves to Carter and he puts the gloves on and then takes the knife and carefully begins to cut the pant leg with the knife, then he starts to tell Luka what he's going to do next. Carter: "Luka, I'm going to put pressure on the leg ok." Luka: "Yeah" "ready" says Carter as he softly but firmly presses on the leg, Luka: "OWW" squeezing Susan's hand tight, Susan: "I gottcha, its ok" Luka: "mmm" eyes closing tight.

Carter after he stops: "Sorry, legs broken and you have a piece of sharp wood through your lower back out

the stomach," "we need something to control the bleeding."

Abby: "Here, use my scarf"

Carter moves part of the coat off of Luka's shirt then he puts his stethoscope on, bends down listens to Luka's

heart beat. Carter: "His heart rates low"

Abby checks his pulse: "he has a weak, not very steady pulse!"

Carter goes back to holding Luka's neck and head straight, Carter looks up, Abby looks at Carter and Susan looks at both of them, they all know what that means.

Abby takes her scarf, sits next to Luka's right side and presses around the blood covered wound not pushing on the wooden spike to help stop bleeding. Luka: "YAH OWW!" Abby: "Sorry Luka," "it's ok" he says.

Susan: "you ok here, I'll flag down the ambulance." "Okay yeah" says Carter.

Luka looks up at Carter his eyes wide scared to death, knowing everything their saying and what it means for him and that it's not good.

Carter: "I know, you'll be ok."

Luka: "It hurts, really bad!" Carter: "I know its ok help is on the way!"

They hear sirens and lights down the road coming closer…

Chapter Two:

Frank : on C.B. radio , medic-"County this is (Rig-ambulance 5) we have Male, Caucasian fall from balcony, possible back injury, 2 min. out..." over "Can you take the patient." Frank: "Dr. Weaver, Rig 5 has a person fallen from a balcony."

Weaver: "We can take 1 major, no minor traumas"

Frank: "yes we can!" "Roger County": "over and out"

The paramedics put Luka on the back board with a neck brace, then on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Carter to the paramedics: "Were all doctors and County General, Can you take him there?"

Paramedic: "Okay, Let's go" Susan pointing at Carter and talking to the paramedic.

Susan: "We'll ride in the Rig"

Paramedic: "okay"

Carter gives Abby his car keys so she can follow them to County General.

Ambulance on its way to County General Hospital… In ambulance- 2 paramedics, Carter, Lewis and Luka on gurney, not able to start I.V., veins blocked- he's too cold and then Luka's eyes start closing Carter: "Luka stay with me, wake up come on, good stay awake"-Luka wakes up and Carter says, "how much longer…" Driver: "2 min. out..."

Carter: "Okay Hurray!"

Weaver in the ambulance bay waiting for the (rig 5) to arrive with the accident victim and wondering

where Carter, Luka, Abby and Susan are, because their late for morning shift which started 5 min. ago…

Ambulance comes in to the hospital bay lights, sirens blaring. Ambulance stops, the doors open…

Weaver: "Whatdoya got?"She says as the people exit the ambulance. Then Carter and Lewis step out with paramedics helping with the patient which is Luka on the gurney through the snow covered pavement along with Abby in Carter's Jeep right behind them, she gets out and goes over to them to help… Weaver: "Carter, Susan what happened?" she asks as they all rush in the ER doors.

Sam is with a patient when she turns around, Sam: "Need some help…"

She sees Luca being brought in laying and not moving strapped to a back board with neck brace, headrest tapped to the backboard on a gurney, Sam: "Luka!... What happened?" Carter telling his vitals: "27 year old Male, Caucasian, blood pressure 70 over 80, pulse ox-90 over 100,breathing 70 with oxygen mask, no fluids, blocked veins" "Loss of consciousness 5 min. in rig, regained 2 min later," "Pupils fixed and dilated, responsive to light, semi-conscious now" "Has extensive reaction to all pain of his entire body," "A fractured left wrist, broken right leg, lower stomach stabbed with sticking out wood stake through and through, extensive dislocation and or broken neck and back" finishing his statement as they all proceeded to the open trauma 2 room…

In trauma room 2, Carter and the gang are getting ready to put him on the gurney from the medics gurney…Carter: "Ok, on my count ready, one… two… and three… with a gentle thud... Luka is lifted and put on the other gurney then Carter moves over to Luka's right side, and Abby is on his left side checking the injuries.

Carter: "Luka are you allergic to penicillin or any kinds of drugs?" Luka: "No" Carter: "Good"

Carter looks up while he's talking to Sam about the situation.

Carter: "Sam, you should wait outside the door, and continue working okay…" "I'll find you in a few minutes and tell you what happened, how he is when we know more…"

Sam: "No! I'm helping, I want to…"

Carter: "Don't, Sam that's not a good idea, you know you're not supposed to assist when it involves a matter that's personal" "Conflict of interest of a patient."

Sam: "I know and I don't care!"

Carter: "Fine! Get ultrasound machine check for internal bleeding…" "I need CBC, Chem7, Tox screen, blood/urine cultures, UA; BAL, EKG,MRI, ABG; lytes; C-Spine, and portable x-ray, head and abdominal CT and a trauma panel, along with type-and-cross for 6; also a cross match of O- type specific from the blood bank… STAT"

Susan: "Give him one of epi, to get his BP back up and stable"

Sam: "Epi is in"

Luka: "OWW" he says eyes closed tight

Sam: "Sorry Luka"

Luka: "mmhm"

Abby: "His BP is becoming regular ."

Carter: "Luka, Can you hear me?"

Luka tries to move his head but can't and he knows that some things wrong.

Carter: "Luka can you look at me? Luka moves his eyes and looks at Carter.

Luka: "Yeah… my back hurts!"

Carter: "I know, were gonna try to help you"

Luka: "Mor-ph-phine…p-please…" he says his eyes looking watery and in pain along with showing fear.

Carter: "Can I get a central line "

Luka: "No!"

Carter: "Luka, It will help to administer the morphine and other meds"

Luka : "Okay"

Malik: "Here's the kit"

Abby: "Central line's in" "Morphine's on board"

Susan: "That should help for the meds" "Alright, can we get a 5mg of open flow morphine drip every 5 minutes"

Susan: "Alright" "How are you?"

Luka: "pain's getting a little better" he says as he's starting to relax.

Susan: "good" she says looking at Carter and then Luka while she continues to check the injuries.

Carter: "Luka, what blood type are you?"

Luka: "Uh, b... B+ I think, I-I don't know… " he says looking worried and confused.

Carter: "It's okay; we'll check your records" "Haleh get his record from the admin desk and bring it here, STAT!"

Haleh: "On my way, Carter" she runs out to the admin. desk, then she rushes back in through the trauma room doors with the file.

Haleh: "CARTER, type is B+" She tells him and then walks over to Luka's side to check his vitals and Carter looks at no one in particular and yells out…

Carter: "Somebody page the O.R. and have 4 units, type B+ standing by."

Sam: "I'm on it" she says while calling the blood bank to get needed blood to the upstairs O.R. STAT!

Then Carter looks at Luka again and sees that he is uncontrollably

Carter: "Luka!" "He's seizing!" "Okay hold him steady"

Haleh: "Do you want restraints."

Carter: "NO!" "We got him"

Carter, Susan, Abby, Sam and the other nurses are trying to hold down a violently shaking Luka so he doesn't hurt himself while he seizing.

Carter: "He's having a massive seizure, definitely a Grande Maul Seizure" "That's not good"

Susan: "Carter, Diazepam"

Carter: "What!"

Susan: "Do you want to give him 5mg of Diazepam…"

Carter: "Uh, No not yet let's see if pulls out of it first…"

Susan: "Carter he's still seizing, 5mg of Diazepam ..."

Carter: "No, give him 10mg of Dilantin…"

Susan: "Are you sure... Carter that's a lot!"

Carter: "Yes, I'm sure" hoping that the large amount of medicine being given to Luka will stop his seizing…

Then after a few minutes the monitors stop beeping and Luka's seizing stops…

Susan: "Carter, he stopped"

Abby: "Stats are going up!"

Carter: "Good, Now we've got to get him up to the OR"

Susan: "Paged Elizabeth, She should be right down to assess and take him up"

While Luka's stable and waiting for Corday, Carter explains how it all happened.

Carter: "We were waiting across the street from his apartment for him to get ready and we were going to carpool here for our shift and we saw him standing outside on the stairway balcony talking on the phone, when all of a sudden the whole thing gave way and he fell from 2 stories to the ground landing on his back, so we rushed to help him…"

Then Elizabeth Corday walks through the double doors.

Corday: "Did someone call me down here for a possible surgical consult?"

Carter, Lewis (unison): "We did!"

Elizabeth goes over to the light board to look at the x-rays to determine the extent of the injury and she doesn't see the patient until she turns around to examine him.

Abby: "Pushing more fluids and warm saline…" "Luka, how are you doing?" Luka: Okay" he says trying to smile as he's saying this, but instead cringes in pain.

Corday her back turned looking at the x-rays, then turns around, sees the patient on the gurney…

Corday: "Who's the patient…?" still not looking down but instead at carter and Susan.

Susan: "Elizabeth its…" but doesn't finish the sentence, looking at Luka and Elizabeth follows her gaze now seeing who the patient is one of their own a friend, and dear colleague.

Corday: "Luka! What happened?"

Luka looks at Elizabeth with obvious pain in his eyes. Corday: "Ready, I'm gonna take you up to the O.R. now" Still looking up at Elizabeth he nods his head in response.

Sam: "I got the monitors unhooked, and connected to the mobile monitor" "He's ready to go" Luka turns and looks at Sam, she smiles weakly at him as she faces Luka very worried for him.

Carter: "Who else is scrubbing in?" "Do you want me to scrub in and help?"

Corday: "Carter, You…" Carter looking at Elizabeth while asking this, but knows that he can't.

Carter: "I know"

Corday: "I paged Robert, he's gonna scrub in, when he finishes in the other O.R."

Corday: "He'll be Okay, Carter we'll take good care of him"

Corday: "Alright let's go" pushing the gurney Luka's on along with Sam helping her steer it to the elevator, going to the O.R.

Luka is taken to the O.R. by Dr. Corday for back surgery; he had dislocated a 5th vertebra that was putting pressure on his spinal nerve ending, which was causing him extreme pain.

Sam goes with him in the elevator up to the O.R. and decides to stay in the waiting room for a while on her break before she goes back to work.

Carter: Luka… "Hang in there buddy" he says as the elevator door closes then he takes off his trauma gown and latex gloves, throws them away, and while still thinking about Luka he goes to treat his next patient.

Luka is prepped for surgery, he does ok till the end, and the vertebrae is put back in place and but before Elizabeth Corday can close up.

Nurse: "Doctor his stats are falling."

Corday: "What, let's find out what's causing it"

Corday: "Luka, Don't die on me!" "Please don't die!"

Corday: "Sam will never forgive me"

Romano: Wait this is Luka Kovac, the doc from downstairs in the ER?"

Corday: "Yes, Robert!"

Romano: "Hey, the docs all start to look the same after a while"

Elizabeth glares at Robert.

Romano: "What?" "We'll save him" "I promise"

Will Corday and Romano find the source of bleeding and save Luka?

Then she notices a severed vessel and tries to find where the problem started.

She finds it near the operated area.

Corday: "Clamp off that blood vessel" she says to her fellow surgeon Dr. Robert Romano, he finds the part that's leaking which is near their finished procedure. Romano clamps the hole while Elizabeth seals it with a heated sodering tool which patches the hole. Next Corday carefully pulls out the piece of wood from the stomach wound, checks for internal injuries and finds that the object did not harm any of the organs, so she stop all of the bleeding and sews up the wounds. Then she sews up the surgery entry and goes with Luka monitoring him closely on the way to recovery.

Chapter Three:

It has been a few days after the surgery and Luka had been back in his own private room on the main hall of the ER corridor, for a few hours now from after having his second day of his physical therapy sessions.

while he had lying in bed kind of flipping through T.V. channels when he decided to get up and walk around for a little bit, Elizabeth stopped by and said he could, but to walk slowly and to take it easy as to not put unneeded strain on his back, along with having someone to assist him on the walk. Knowing all of this he calls for a nurse but a few minutes later no one comes, so he decides to get up and go on his own, thinking "If you need something done, you might as well do it yourself" "Besides nothings going to happen" he assures himself, so he pulls off the covers and carefully swings his legs over the bed, feet to the floor, grabs the I.V. Stand while he walks out of the room into the hall.

Luka thinks to him self that he needs to use the restroom and can walk there on his own, then in the hall just a few feet from the men's room door. He puts his fingers on his temple, his head starting to throb, then he begins to loose focus, he can't hear anything, the noise turns into a jumble of soft sounds and can't make out anything that's happening around him. Then the room starts spinning faster and faster, until he looses balance, begins free falling and everything goes black.

Carter sees Luka putting his fingers to his temple, thinking that he's scratching his head as he's slowly walking to the restroom while dragging his I.V. stand with him, walking without any assistance and he seems to be doing fine. Then all of a sudden he falls, collapsing to the floor…his IV stand making a clanging sound followed by his head smacking the ground when he fell…

Carter: "Luka!" he yells out loud but not loud enough for anyone to hear him, then in a hurry he drops the chart in his hand on the counter, and runs over to Luka.

Carter: "HEY! I NEED A CRASH CART OVER HERE!"

Sam turns around again from another patient that she's treating and sees Luka on floor she goes to him to help Carter.

Sam asks Carter what happened; he says "He just collapsed!"

Carter: "Luka, hey Luka wake up!" he then opens his eyelids and shines a light in Luka's eyes and no response. Carter presses on his chest for a reflex response but receives none, checks for a pulse and can't find one either.

Carter: "He's, he's not breathing and doesn't have a pulse." Carter lays him on his back, starts performing CPR and mouth to mouth breathing, while Sam finds a gurney.

Carter makes his hands into fists, fingers locked together and positioned on Luka's chest he starts.

Carter: "Starting compressions. One…Two… Three… Four… Five… then he tilts his friends head back, pinches his nostrils together, opens his mouth and blows air into his lungs.

Susan noticed something happening on the other side of the room

Susan: "What happened now" she's thinking to herself standing across the room noticing that Sam and Carter are handling what they need to then, she hears Carter yell, "LUKA!" and sees Luka laying on the floor and knows something is wrong.

Susan: "Oh Jeez" she hurries over.

Samantha: "He's gotten worse!" she says worrying about him but also at the same time trying to stay level headed.

Sam gets a crash cart/gurney down the hall and helps Carter lift Luka on to it, he asks Frank at the front desk which trauma is open. Frank says, "Uh, trauma 3 I think"

Carter: "Ok go"

Carter, Susan and Sam quickly wheel the gurney down the all to Trauma 3, along with fellow Dr.'s Pratt, Gallant and Neela following behind them, wanting to know what happened…


End file.
